


Kaisoommer 2017: Guess Who

by kaisoommer



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoommer/pseuds/kaisoommer





	Kaisoommer 2017: Guess Who

**ALAS, WE'VE REACHED THE END,** the booming Morgan Freeman voice says to you. You sit still at the bottom of the abyss, staring at the giant evil Modperor penguin, as Morgan Freeman (Maybe)'s voice echoes around you from all directions. It has been a long time, sitting at the bottom of this dark, hopeless pit, scrawling stories into the sand under you in the faint light coming through the hole you fell through. How many months? Years? Centuries, except that humans don't live that long?? Are you DEAD?

 **PERHAPS** , Morgan Freeman (Maybe) says, reading your mind. It still freaks you out when he does that. The Modperor penguin snickers at you. You wonder why he hasn't talked yet. Apparently he can talk, so why isn't he talking? The Modperor penguin snickers again.  **EVEN IF YOU ARE DEAD, YOU STILL MUST PLAY THE GREAT GAME OF KAISOOMMER ISLAND. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?**

You are about to venture a guess, but in the usual style of Morgan Freeman (Maybe), he doesn't let you speak and continues talking because he loves the sound of his own voice, which is expected because probably anyone would never stop talking if they had Morgan Freeman's voice.  **YOU'RE WRONG, IT'S THE GUESS-WHO?! GAME!** (You are, in fact, not wrong, this is exactly what you guessed, but between the fact that his voice is coming out of every surface around you and the fact that the previously-cute-but-now-evil Modperor penguin towering above you with its flippers crossed, you keep your mouth shut.)

 **WE DID THIS FUNNY GAME BEFORE,** Morgan Freeman (Maybe) says,  **SO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ALL THE RULES AGAIN. IT SHOULD BE SELF EXPLANATORY, IT IS CALLED GUESS WHO. SO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GUESS WHO. AND ALSO DO NOT BE MEAN, THE PENGUIN IS ALLERGIC TO PEOPLE BEING MEAN AND WILL STEP ON YOU AND CRUSH YOU INTO A PANCAKE AND EAT YOU FOR DESSERT. AND ALSO DO NOT WORRY ABOUT BEING WRONG, IT IS A FUN GAME, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE SITTING THERE SCARED IN A DEEP DARK ABYSS IT'S A FUN GAME DONE FOR FUN, SO EVEN IF YOU ARE WRONG WHO CARES, YOU ARE GUESSING WHO, IT'S CALLED GUESS WHO NOT STATE FACTUALLY WHO, SO NO ONE CARES, GUESSES ARE JUST, AS THAT ORANGE MAN IN THE WHITEHOUSE WHOULD SAY, ALTERNATIVE FACTS. FAKE NEWS. IT'S THE FAKE NEWS MAKING GAME. EVERYONE CACKLE AT EVERYONE. HAVE** **FUN.**

With that final statement, the deep dark abyss lights up. All around you, carved into the dirt walls of the abyss, are the names of the authors of the great Kaisoommer library. The Modperor penguin looks at you expectantly, and despite its large size it actually looks adorable and not evil when the abyss is not dark and terrifying. He uncrosses his flippers and bows, gesturing to the writing on the wall. It is time to Guess Who.

 

 

 

| Sugar-and-Salt | nightescapade | nyu96 | xiseoks | iseemikimouse| indigomini |

| TRASHCAKE | newtoffs | daisukis | Dosmilkshake |

| PeokkieMeokkie | acatwhowwritres | jonginous | TOOYOUNGTOPANIC | xingnini |

| InariChi | jongdaesang | crownjules | Fire_Ember | saemriel |

| SnowySummer | vavole | yukisooba | aistehtik | Jas1922 |

| theworldwithkaisoo | Ex0dus | kairousels | thatweirdo | zhanluxie |

| memefucker69 | yixingsaun | kimdyokai | kumo-is-kumo |

| unalteredmemory | Minty-Pixie | dokyan | kyungception |

| sauer | At1stsoo | Soohua | aerisoo12 | kaisoochateau | ALICELITTLE | convexxed |

| SteamedBaozi | lovelyairi | SoSo8812 |

| KyubeyYup | kaigazing | thesockmonster | ruiseu | torikjd |

| ohdyoskai | lostinthedragon |

| sofstained | bbubbleddae | kristhaswaggerdaddy

| rainbowtoxicity | NinaFlores97 | timefortea | lucyoppa |

| okaykyungsoo | Babychocosoo |

 

 

# Masterlist : Round 2017

 

### ✸ | Day 1 | ✸

 

✸ [for Fire_Ember] [There Is No Hunting Like The Hunting of Man](https://t.co/YCIeIu1BfR)

G | 3,4k | Through thick and thin, Kyungsoo and Jongin will be together.

 

✸ [for TRASHCAKE] [Puppy Love](https://t.co/B4W2OjpBKC)

E | 11k | Jongin spends his free time volunteering at an animal shelter because he's not allowed pets of his own. The cats are adorable, the dogs even more so, but the resident veterinarian is probably the cutest of them all.

 

✸ [for indigomini[] Twice in A Lifetime](https://t.co/4HUepIBEox)

M | 9,3k | Do Kyungsoo makes the crazy mistake of falling for the same face twice in one lifetime.

 

✸ [for nyu96] Let [Me Penetrate (Your Heart)](https://t.co/Y19QoOTTM3)

M | 6,9k | His roommate is a tease. His other roommates have no idea he has a boner for their latest addition. Alternatively titled: ‘How Do You Fit All That In Dem Jeans’.

 

✸ [for everyone] [Lapislazuli](https://t.co/xvWuCDKGuC)

 T | 9,2k | As a forest siren, Kyungsoo's senses are way better developed than those of stupid humans. Still, when he one day starts hearing a voice inside his head, he's concerned. When the voice starts to talk about sparkling eyes and sun-kissed skin, he panics.

  

### ✸ | Day 2 | ✸

 

✸ [for alicelittle] [Gentleman](https://t.co/I1qidVGbF8)

T | 4k | Kyungsoo goes to watch his new movie 'My Annoying Brother' in theatres  
However, the person sobbing next to him makes it a little difficult

 

✸ [for okaykyungsoo] [Signal Lost (& Found)](https://t.co/s0bLlcorLd)

T | 19,8k | Ink fades, but the mark on Jongin's heart remains.

 

✸ [for Sugar_and_Salt] [In Their Blood and from the Gutter](https://t.co/PgfJY853mK)

E | 10,7k | Kyungsoo's morals are questionable at best. Jongin's are worse. They meet under magenta tinged lights, spilling secrets that aren't theirs to tell.

 

✸ [for lucyoppa] [Et Lire Entre Les Lignes](https://t.co/H3iYJl2pGy)

T | 27,7k | Kim Jongin, stressed-out student by day and fanfiction author by night, is here to give you two very helpful tips about college student life.  
First : Let coffee become your best friend. Second : Don't accidentally sent your smut fic to your tutor. Except maybe if his name is Do Kyungsoo.

 

### ✸ | Day 3 | ✸

 

✸ [for everyone] [Dorīmukyatchā](https://t.co/9gue2fNu8C)

G | 4,8k | The silver feathers fall gracefully around him.

 

✸ [for newtoffs] [A Whole Lot in Love](https://t.co/la8jEl5z6d)

G | 11,5k | Jongin finds his missing piece in between paint buckets and cardboard boxes.

 

✸ [for Minty-Pixie] [Gridiron Love](https://t.co/oRjmzOEcjN)

E | 33,5k | Rule number one of talking to your hot, football-playing crush is not to pretend to be someone you aren't. Jongin breaks that rule anyway.

 

✸ [for dokyan] [You Took My Soul](https://t.co/Re4Z3z987L)

G |  9,3k | Two lives. Two souls. And both need each other.

 

 

### ✸ | Day 4 | ✸

 

✸ [for SoSo8812] [Nos réflections](https://t.co/HpWE1xwXx3)

T | 4,2k | Kyungsoo is a hermit, drowning himself in books. One day he wakes up having purchased an antique mirror in the night. Ever since then, his dreams have been plagued with an unknown man. Who is he and why does Kyungsoo feel like he must find him?

 

✸ [for memefucker69] [Broken Lullabies](https://t.co/lW3fbuo4rz)

T | 7,4k | Kyungsoo has never opened up to anyone about his struggle with alcoholism before. Everything changes when he notices his coworker Jongin might be dealing with a similar issue.

 

✸ [for ACatWhoWrites] [All I Have To Do Is Find You (Among All The Noise In The World)](https://t.co/2b0OkS75Va)

G | 16,9k | People dream about a recognizable, defining feature of their soulmate, something that will stand out to them only. For Kyungsoo, it is the most obnoxious scream-laugh and it haunts his dreams until he finally hears it in person at a soccer game and he discovers that Kim Jongin, their high school’s bear mascot, is his soulmate.

  
  
✸ [for celerydragon] [The Stars, Our Saviour](https://t.co/LfcuuX83eC)

E | 77,1k | The Prince of Titania seeks to reclaim his home planet, but he learns his true home lies in a human bounty hunter instead. The stars in the galaxies can never compare with the brightest one in Jongin.

 

### ✸ | Day 5 | ✸

 

✸ [for yixingsaun] [Hiding True Colors Made You Fall Apart](https://t.co/KcrJWszF1l)

T | 11,7k | pipe dream  
_(/ˈpīp ˌdrēm/)_  
_noun_  
an illusory, unattainable, fanciful hope or desire.  
synonyms:  _more than three hours of sleep, baekhyun and jongdae shutting up, getting a day off, jongin._

(alternatively: kyungsoo isn’t allowing himself a soulmate and jongin’s just trying to understand why)

 

✸for babychocosoo] [Your God Can't Save Us Here](https://t.co/WSDX3BBeVs)

E | 11k | Jongin was the most reputable Saviour of the Heavens, an angel tasked to save Fallens and welcome them into the holy land once again. Kyungsoo was a Fallen angel with absolutely no intentions of being saved.

 

✸ [for kristhaswaggerdaddy] [Baby, Come Dance With Me](https://t.co/zVuzZxIVKL)

M | 18,9k | Kyungsoo obviously didn't expect to meet again the boy he encountered at a club the same week, dancing on a stage in a mesmerizing way. Oh, and it seems like his name is Jongin.

 

✸ [for everyone] [The Fallen Angel](https://t.co/oWxz0WS2NS)

T | 4,7k | The Devil was an Angel. He was God's favorite. He fell to Hell for being different. No one can love the Devil. But can someone love a Fallen Angel?

 

 

### ✸ | Day 6 | ✸

 

✸ [for sauer] [It's Not A Wrong Thing (so let's fall in love)](https://t.co/skuCbbOyKP)

E  | 18,4k | In which Jongin has to be honest with himself when it comes to his feeling for Kyungsoo; when he says that he is as straight as a metal ruler.

 

✸ [for everyone] [Wounded Hearts](https://t.co/DXE1VMrTs0)

M | 6,3k | Detective Do Kyungsoo and his team were investigating a corruption case against the President of CJ E&M Film Division, Kim Jonghyun. His childhood friend Jongin was the son of the Kim Jonghyun and Kyungsoo had been harboring feelings for the other. What would Kyungsoo do now after all the tables were turned and everything suddenly points to Jongin? Will he open the facts wide or buries it for his affection for Kim Jongin?

 

✸ [for kairousels] [Blossom Out](https://t.co/vEjvTDjnW8)

M | 17k | Kyungsoo, a maintenance man, has a crush on the cute boy in apartment 605 that leaves him adorable little thank you notes, but he’s not sure how to get his attention, especially with his severe social anxiety.

  
  
✸ [for dosmilkshake] [The Justice Nymph](https://t.co/b81xskH8Kp)

G | 8,6k | Kyungsoo stalks Jongin and Sehun.

 

### ✸ | Day 7 | ✸

 

✸ [for nightescapade] [Pleased to Meat You](https://t.co/iRl36368w4)

T | 8,5k | Kyungsoo is the sheltered son of the mayor, Jongin is the butcher who's like...really hot.

 

✸ [for everyone] [Instauro](https://t.co/Kv9jKud4Xq)

T | 13,2k | Kyungsoo was tired of it all, the name calling, the sneers, and the secrets. He needed a safe haven away from it all but he never thought that it would be a bathroom stall. The world is a cold place for Kyungsoo. Can the mystery artist in the neighboring stall change everything and heal his broken heart?

 

✸ [for everyone] [Sun Colored Eyes](https://t.co/yILhn0glv3)

T | 5,4k | Jongin's skin glows as the sun in all its endearing ways.

 

✸ [for zhanluxie] [Can I Keep You](https://t.co/VXJPx8zzNz)

T | 9,5k | Kyungsoo gets assigned to be a guardian angel along with a Fallen, and learns about love, lost memories, and being a parent.

 

### ✸ | Day 8 | ✸

 

✸ [for SteamedBaozi] [Moon-Child](https://t.co/lFxH28jz8L)

M | 51,8k | An old fairy tale comes to life in modern times. Kyungsoo and Jongin find themselves caught right in the middle.

 

✸ [for convexxed] [Starry Night Eyes](https://t.co/y3SypdUdeK)

T | 7,8k | Kyungsoo is the boy in the painting and one day, Jongin appears.

 

✸ [for crownjules] [Kiss the Dust, Wanderlust](https://t.co/t2GdH5cZUn)

G |  24,3k | Love is more than a game for the gods to play with.

 

✸ [for everyone] [Whiskey Kisses](https://t.co/q1jluEup0G)

M | 6,4k | Jongdae unexpectedly pulled out of Baekhyun's group meeting extravaganza, which meant Kyungsoo had no other choice but be forced to fill in. There, he met Jongin who couldn't seem to stop himself from staring.

 

### ✸ | Day 9 | ✸

 

✸ [for everyone] [Golden Dust, Lucky Must](https://t.co/rh83fiNyV8)

T | 16,6k | Kyungsoo wakes up at midnight, only to come face to face with the God of Luck trying to steal his flowerpots.

 

✸ [for rainbowtoxicity] [Hunt Me Not](https://t.co/dhOQk4le5i)

T | 9,3k | Jongin aims to be a good vampire hunter but could only do so if he gets over lusting after his mentor, Hunter prodigy Do Kyungsoo

 

✸ [for KyubeyYup] [Two Days Before Tomorrow](https://t.co/IiirYwx0TX)

T | 21,7k | Kyungsoo doesn’t have memories of paper planes, shades of blue, nor of singing songs. But when Jongin enters his life in golden hues, he begins to feel that he does. Between the time it takes to walk home and recall the past he’s never had, Kyungsoo falls in love.

 

✸ [for kimdyokai] [Cherry Bomb](https://t.co/422BlEa9l3)

E | 16,6k | On vacation in Maui, a businessman named Kyungsoo finds himself attracted to surfer Jongin, whom he has no idea is the anonymous figure who fire dances on the beach at night.

 

### ✸ | Day 10 | ✸

 

✸ [for everyone] [Time Goes By (So Slowly)](https://t.co/JpQR9Y7Spm)

M | 19,6k | Jongin, leader of his pack and protector of his territory in the city, finds himself with a human bodyguard when a bounty is put on his head.

 

✸ [for aistehtik] [Tricked (Oops Maybe Not)](https://t.co/UoS119PNei)

T | 16,7k | While everyone is busy with their bodybuilding agenda, Kyungsoo is busy ogling at a certain certified gym enthusiast.

 

✸ [for saemriel] [ My Heart](https://t.co/CJC3mRkl01)

 E | 4k | Jongin can't wait to start his college experience. Especially when he meets his new roommate.

 

✸ [for theworldwithkaisoo] [Days In the Sun](https://t.co/o7ipCPqgWp)

E | 43k | A tale of small town love between a daydreaming beauty and a lonely beast.

 

### ✸ | Day 11 | ✸

 

✸ [for parkourdeer] [Vexed](https://t.co/8Pz4ktzq8r)

M | 11,2k | In which Kyungsoo receives a blast from his past, and a glimpse at his future.

 

✸ [for jonginous] [Let's Skate, Dr. Do](https://t.co/jickzVcYMN)

G | 15,7k | Even though Sehun had many dumb ideas, Jongin couldn't help but thank his best friend for skateboarding off a roof and leading him to meet a certain cute doctor.

  
  
✸ [for Soohua] [Everything I Wanted (And More)](https://t.co/cofnxE8RYg)

E | 13,6k | Kyungsoo takes the whole soulmate thing pretty seriously- until he meets this tall, sun kissed boy who sweeps him off his feet in the most insinuating way possible.

 

### ✸ | Day 12 | ✸

 

✸ [for everyone] [On Lonely Magicians and the Concept of Love](https://t.co/azCqK2TOF6)

T | 3,9k | In which two magicians can pull everything out of thin air except courage, and make everything disappear except love.

 

✸ [for iseemikimouse] [High Tides](https://t.co/3BAIz5eiAH)

E | 105k | In the middle of a cold war, Kyungsoo gives Jongin the longest summer of his life.

 

### ✸ | Day 13 | ✸

 

✸ [for InariChi] [Demons On My Sleeve](https://t.co/wmQQRutjS5)

M | 10,5k | Jongin avoids touching people at all costs and Kyungsoo can't help but be intrigued by the man he bumped into and knocked down on his first day of lecture.

 

✸ [for xingnini] [Rekindle](https://t.co/7bpl3XgtAF)

M | 7k | Due to work, Jongin and his husband haven't been hanging out too much. After weeks of planning, Jongin finally gets to take Kyungsoo on a surprise vacation.

 

✸ [for torikjd] [Misty Blue](https://t.co/Ar4MsEonVp)

E | 29,7k | [Idol!AU] Sometimes we have to be brave for other people when they can’t be brave for themselves.

 

### ✸ | Day 14 | ✸

 

✸ [for lovelyairi] [Freefall](https://t.co/HAbzEd2dof)

G | 14,1k | For his latest YouTube video, daredevil Jongin is going skydiving- with a twist. The fact that his instructor's hot should help boost the view count, too.

 

✸ [for NinaFlores97] [Celestial Silver](https://t.co/6KAbEvi2Fj)

T | 7,9k | Loyalty to Kyungsoo comes in the form of blue graffitis lining the streets of the underground city. In this deep, deep sea ranging from periwinkle to midnight blue, a spark of silver appears.

 

✸ [for kyungception] [Things I Couldn't Tell You](https://t.co/RjbJxEf11g)

G | 4,1k | In a world where people often have a telepathic link with their soulmates, Kyungsoo’s mind is relatively quiet. He’s known his soulmate his whole life, but has no idea what he looks like, or what his favorite things are. When they finally meet, nothing is as Kyungsoo expected.

 

### ✸ | Day 15 | ✸

 

✸ [for everyone] [Rainbow Boy](https://t.co/TgnHCcHbLY)

G | 3k | In a world of black and white, Jongin wasn't expecting to see a rainbow.

 

✸ [for at1stsoo] [jet pack blues](https://t.co/nTLAAYxf7H)

M | 15,1k | Kyungsoo is a frustrated young trucker that easily regrets everything, even things that weren't supposed to feel like a mistake  _at all_. He never managed to regret Jongin.  
On the other end, Jongin just wants somewhere to belong.

 

✸ [for kaigazing] [Save Yourself](https://t.co/zxQsHK706V)

T | 68,2k | War is raging, and Kyungsoo is stuck in a race against time as he works on a spell that could save them all. But he can’t do it alone.

 

### ✸ | Day 16 | ✸

 

✸ [for Aerisoo12] [Figure 8](https://t.co/DCk0TIyjlo)

M | 6,5k | He doesn’t know how long he’s been kept there — hours seem to crawl, minutes seem to sigh, and seconds seem to still.

 

✸ [for softstained[] the only one, my only one](https://t.co/BnwdtHk8ye)

M | 8,2k | Jongin, a time traveller is fated to find his soulmate in the same person in all seven lifetimes. With six turns in the clock, he meets six Do Kyungsoo’s and falls in love every time.

 

✸ [for unalteredmemory] [the beautiful us](https://t.co/sIdF7wpX2W)

G | 7,4k | Jongin gets a letter from a familiar name.

 

### ✸ | Day 17 | ✸

 

✸ [for Jas1922] [Moonlight](https://t.co/7yt9oOWgig)

 T | 10,8k | The tense peace of the lake packs is abruptly disturbed by a woman gifted in dark magic and an army of invaders. Alpha Kyungsoo and Alpha Kai decide on unifying in order to protect their packs, both ignoring how the closeness will revive old feelings and painful memories.

  
  
✸ [for tooyoungtopanic] [First Meetings](https://t.co/EKLsFoE2Vd)

T | 4.2k | When Jongin wished to run into cute guys more before he began his sophomore year, he never would have imagined it was going to come true-- let alone be taken literally.

 

### ✸ | Day 18 | ✸

 

✸ [for -] [Once in a Lifetime](https://t.co/44vuQlbboB)

G | 3k | Jongin's first ward as a guardian angel is Do Kyungsoo. His job is to stay by Kyungsoo's side until he's eighteen, but...Jongin wants to stay for much longer.

 

✸ [for PeokkieMeokkie] [Million Shades (red is here, as well as others)](https://t.co/5eqQsUmmyA)

T | 19,7k | He is protector sold to Kim's household. Assigned to protect the heirs. Adventure of his life. He will find death, love, and he will remember his lessons.

 

✸ [for everyone] [The masterpiece that is you](https://t.co/CmcXHa5ekV)

G | 5,7k | Kyungsoo fails to understand why Jongin can’t appreciate art as it should be, a bet will be what makes him realize that they are not so different after all.

 

✸ [for bbubbleddae] [Alma Mía](https://t.co/iFA0QjpBvf)

T | 21,7k | Where humans are like oysters with their mortal bodies and immortal souls that are more precious than all the pearls in the sea, merfolk are empty vessels devoid of a soul and tears. Kyungsoo's heart yearns for the void within him to be filled, and for the love of a man he'll never have.

 

✸[for daisukis] [Jjeut Jjeut (Tsk, Tsk)](https://t.co/wnT3ezEgZS)

G | 19,6k | The mitochondrion is the powerhouse of the cell. That’s it. That’s all you need to know.

 

### ✸ | Day 19 | ✸

 

✸ [for xiseoks] [Gilded Sun & Crescent Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358263)

 NA | 12,3k | This world is not inviting to people like Kyungsoo.  
So he hides himself, just so he can live. -- And then comes Jongin.

 

✸ [for everyone] [Coffee and Blueberry Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349962)

T | 5,5k | Jongin has been crushing on the new college professor that comes to his coffee shop every morning. the last thing he expects is him to ask him out.

 

✸ [for vavole] [Fly With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368397)

G; 4,1k | Jongin goes on a trip and gets a tour guide along with it.

 

 

**✸**

 


End file.
